Winx Club - Episode 122/Cinélume Script
Storming Cloudtower Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom has found the Royal Palace at last and rejoins her group of friends. She's met the spirit of Daphne, who has revealed to her new facts. The battle with the giant snow-monster and the Army of Goldum was terrible. Fortunately, the Specialists arrived just in time. It's time to go back to Alfea. Scene: Alfea Faragonda: Welcome back all of you. Bloom, how are you dear? Bloom: Fine, Miss Faragonda. Saladin: So, your mission was successful? Sky: We found them, Sir. Bloom: Brandon and his... um... I mean Prince Sky and the other Specialists... Stella: Er yes. Their arrival on Domino was timely. Musa: Hey, look! Look like Kiko's found a friend. Bloom: It's Pepe, Icy's duck. Stella: How did he get here? Knut: I brought him with me. Stella: Knut! Musa: Hm... Faragonda: It's alright, girls. The ogre is on our side now. Saladin: He fought courageously against the forces of evil. Stella: Goodness. You close your eyes for a second and look what happens. Knut: Pepe and I managed to run away from Cloud Tower. They chased us but we were too fast for them. Faragonda: Indeed. We don't even know what happened to Ms. Griffin. Flora: So I guess this means we're all in the same boat now. Musa: Yes. But it remains to be seen whether we can keep afloat or not. Stella: Well now, at least, we have a life raft. *Knut hugs Stella* Tecna: It's getting a little crowded here, don't you think? Bloom: It's true then, Red Fountain Castle was destroyed? Faragonda: Yes. Unfortunately the boys will stay here for now. *Musa giggles* Faragonda: As strong and courageous as these young men are, they can't possibly overpower Icy, Darcy and Stormy by themselves. The whole Magic Dimension lies in ruin. Saladin: Those three witches won't wait long before launching a new attack on Alfea. We've got to be ready to fight them. Scene: Cloud Tower Stormy: Look at that driveling idiot! Darcy: Hey Stormy, what do you say we play with his head a bit? Just for laughs. *Darcy and Stormy leave. Multiple clones of Riven appear* Riven: What's going on? What are you trying to do? What do you want from me huh? Come on, speak! What is it? What do you want, huh? Come on! What are you waiting for? What? Who are you? *All the clones become a monster* Riven: You stay away from me! Go away! Go away! No! You're not me! That's not who I am! It can't be real. It's impossible. You... don't exist... you can't... You are real... Alright big boy. I have no way of defending myself against you but I won't panic. I don't go down so easily you know. There are many things I don't like about myself, but I'm far from being a monster, okay? I have a heart. And even though I can't be sure they'll ever be able to forgive me for all the things I've said and done, I have a few friends too... Voice: Hey, kiddo! Riven: Huh? Miss Griffin, is that you? *The voice turns out to be Miss Griffin's* Riven: What are you doing here? Griffin: Paying the price for my foolishness. I too have shown poor judgement. I should've realized sooner that their ambition was dangerous in scope. Riven: But it's not your fault. It would've been impossible to guess what they were planning. Hmm. I've got to try to get out of here. I've always been good at picking locks. This will do. Yes, sir. This will do the trick. Alright. The person hasn't been born yet, who could keep me locked up. *Riven opens the door of his cell room* Riven: Don't worry, Miss Griffin. I'll get you out of here in a second... Griffin: Don't waste your time, kid. Riven: Huh? Griffin: Believe me. If it was as easy as that, my dark powers would have taken care of that lock long before now. It's an ancient Runic lock. It's unbreakable. My girls are busy preparing a potion which will allow me to confuse the protection Runes for a few seconds. And then... *Noises in the hallway* Riven: What's happening? Griffin: The scrapers. Save yourself! Riven: But... Griffin: Run! Riven: But you... Griffin: You can do nothing for me. Run! *The decay creatures chase after Riven as he is running* Riven: W-Where am I? Oh no! No! The window... It's my only chance! There's no other way! Is this where it ends? No! You'll never get me! *Riven jumps* Scene: Alfea Sky: Riven... Bloom: What's the matter? Sky: Hm? Nothing. I just got this strange feeling... Faragonda: Well, Bloom, we have seriously considered your proposal and we... Bloom: Accepted it? And that's why you didn't ask the other Winx to come to this meeting. Saladin: You mean to say that the others know nothing of this? Faragonda: I think it's best if Bloom fills them in, they'll take it better. Sky: Excuse me but what are you talking about? Saladin: We're discussing Bloom's plan for getting back the Dragon Flame. She hasn't told you anything? *Bloom smiles* Saladin: You are going to accompany this girl to Cloud Tower. Brandon: What? Sky: Only a total lunatic would consider going anywhere near Cloud Tower right now! Bloom: Exactly. That's the very last thing the witches expect from us. I need to get right into the castle! We have no other choice. Brandon: How are you gonna do that? Knut: Easy. We can take the tunnels. Bloom: Knut is very familiar with the old underground corridor system linking the three magic schools. He will be the one leading us on this mission. Sky: Come on! You've lost all of your magic powers. You're putting your life at risk! Bloom: But I have no choice, don't you understand? As long as the witches possess the power of the Dragon Flame, nothing can stop them! The Flame is a part of me. I'm responsible for it. Stella: Bloom. Sky: So when do we get going? Bloom: As soon as I've convinced Musa, Tecna and Flora to stay here. Faragonda: Their powers are essential to the protection of Alfea. The signs are unmistakable. Look. A final match is imminent. Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: No! Oh well... He chose his own fate. Stormy: I would've liked to see him squirm a little longer... Darcy: Yeah! Icy: Well that's the end of that. Now it is time to seal the fate of Alfea. Creatures of the Dark! It is time for you to rise! Darcy and Stormy: Orodoth! Obscuro! Tenebrorum! Orodoth! Obscuro! Tenebrorum! Orodoth! Obscuro! Tenebrorum! Orodoth! Obscuro! Tenebrorum! Orodoth! Obscuro! Tenebrorum! Icy: Rise from the deep! Emerge from the abyss! Go out into the world past the gates of Cloud Tower! And in our name, destroy the light, fill the skies and swarm the earth! May darkness forever rule this realm! *The Army of Decay starts marching to Alfea* Scene: Alfea *The Army of Decay arrives at Alfea* Specialist #1: Huh? No! They're coming from northeast! Thousands of monsters! Specialist #2: Come on! Bloom: Well, this is it... I'm sorry. I wish I could help you... Flora: Same here. Bloom: We've already discussed it. You'll be more useful here. Musa: Same old story! You're stubborn as a mule. Bloom: Oh Flora, Musa... Flora: Bloom... Stella: Hey! I'm here too! Flora: Yeah! *The four girls hug* Bloom: No... Stella: Tecna, are those tears I see in your eyes? Tecna: Uhm... no. A speck of dust got in my eye. Brandon: Excuse me girls, but time is wasting and Knut has found the right path. Bloom: Well, let's go. Flora: What is it you say on Earth? "Break a leg"? *Bloom and Stella get to the tunnel through the well* Flora: And please, come back safe and sound... *The battle begins* Faragonda: The East side... Saladin: We'll defend it... Timmy: At last! Here you are. We sure need your help! Mirta: Flora! Watch out! Codatorta: Come on, kids! Tecna: Well, what are we waiting for? *Magic Winx transformation* Musa: Girls, what do you say we show them what we're made of? Winx attack! Scene: Underground Tunnel Knut: Hm... Sky: Well, Knut, which way do we go to get to Cloud Tower? Knut: I'm not sure. Things are different down here. Brandon: It's those witches' fault! Stella: So... you're not a prince? Brandon: No. Unfortunately, I'm Brandon, Sky's page. Stella: So Sky tricked Bloom and you tricked me. Is that right? Brandon: I suppose it changes everything... Stella: Maybe. Maybe not. First let's take care of business then we can talk about us. Bloom: What is it, Knut? Did you find something? Knut: I dunno. It's just that I feel like we're not alone down here... Stella: Relax, Bloom. Stay close to me and nothing will happen to you. Bloom: I envy you, Stella. You can still defend yourself. Well I... I've no idea what I'll do when I find myself in front of the witches. Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: Excellent. Everything is going according to plan. Stormy: What are you talking about? Our troops are falling back! Icy: I know they are. I want this war to last a long time. I want Alfea suffer a slow, humiliating defeat. The Creatures of the Dark are numerous and will never give up the fight. So ultimately, they will bring down Alfea. Scene: Underground Tunnel Knut: Hmm... Huh? *A craven flies out* Stella: Uh... There are three tunnels. Which one do we take? Knut: Uhm... I dunno... Stella: What? In the last half hour alone, you've nearly led us into fourteen death traps. Bloom: Stella, Knut is doing his best. Now think. You have a great sense of smell, don't you? *Knut sniffs* Knut: It's this one. Stella: Are you sure? Knut: If I say it's this one, this one is it. *They are chased by monsters, then water and the other traps* Stella: I'm exhausted... "Oh yeah! We'll get out of here, no problem." Right! Knut: It's not my fault. This place is full of smell... Hang on a second... I know that stink... *Knut presses on the wall of the tunnel* Scene: Cloud Tower Bloom: Hey guys! We've reached Cloud Tower... Brandon: This isn't what I had in mind... Sky: I think this is the castle's garbage dump... Stella: Urg! What a stench! Yuck-o! We've got to find the way out of here and back into the castle itself. Bloom: Yeah. But first let's give Knut a hand. Come on. What was that? Stella: I don't know and I don't want to know. Knut: Oh... Oh! Beetleroaches... Stella: What are these things? Knut: Giant garbage-eating bugs... Stella: Ewww!!! Disgusting! Sky: Man! There's like an army of them! Brandon: Well what are we waiting for? It's extermination time! Bloom: No! Wait! If we attack them, we run the risk of blowing our cover! Sky: True... We get rid of one of them and the witches will sense it and that means we can kiss our surprise attack goodbye. Stella: Right. We'll stand here and call their name 'til they go away! Er... did anyone bring a can of bug spray? Knut: Ahhh! Bloom: Knut! *Bloom attacks a beetleroach* Knut: For a fairy with no powers, you sure pack a punch! Bloom: Thanks. Look out! *The Queen beetle roach grabs Sky* Bloom: Sky! Leave him alone you big b... urg... Knut: Go on! What are you waiting for? Throw it! Brandon: No. It's moving too much. I'm afraid I'll hit Prince Sky. *Someone attacks the bug* Voice: Your number's up! Stella: Guys, look! They're all going away. Voice: That's right! The one I zapped was the leader. Sky: Hey... um... who are you anyway? Voice: What? You don't recognize your old friend anymore? Sky and Brandon: Riven! Scene: Underground Tunnel Sky: I still can't believe it. You manage single-handedly to escape from the dungeons of Cloud Tower? Riven: To tell the truth I didn't get to go very far. Up there... past the dump. The witches have set up a protective shield. If I had gone one step further, they would've captured me. Bloom: But how did you manage to escape? Riven: As I jumped out of the high tower window, I was absolutely sure it was all over for me. But then, a buttress broke my fall and I slid all the way down into the dump. I had to pull myself together. The place was teeming with beetleroaches. I lay low and looked for camouflage and most importantly - a weapon. The rest of my stay here hasn't been particularly exciting. Sky: You kidding? You had to put into practice everything we learned at Red Fountain. Survival in a zone totally infested with Creatures of the Dark. Hey, do you remember Codatorta's lesson? Brandon: Never hide downwind and keep your fingers out of your nose. *The group laughs* Riven: Um... Sky, Brandon... I wanted to apologize for all the things I've done... Sky: Don't worry about it buddy! We'll talk about that later, okay? Bloom: Right! We're on a mission here, let's not forget it. Sky: So are you with us? Riven: You bet! Bloom: Alright then, let's get a move on! Knut has found the tunnel that leads right into the castle. Unfortunately this doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet but something tells me our little visit here won't be a walk in the park. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, at Alfea, the fairies and the Specialists are waiting for the Trix's next attack. Bloom's group moves to the corridors of Cloud Tower to get to a room where there is a giant flame. Is that really Bloom's flame? Unfortunately, the Trix will find out that they have visitors. Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts